


Chlonath Week 2017

by xXJannelleJXx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, chlonath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJannelleJXx/pseuds/xXJannelleJXx
Summary: Just some dribbles for Chlonath. :)





	1. Day 1: Bickering/ Flirting- Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! My first entry for Chlonath week!  
> This was gonna go up after my final exam but I found some time today and uploaded this lil' drabble.  
> Hope you like it!

She's a horrible human being, and as far as he was concerned, they shared nothing but bad memories together. Nothing good ever came from her presence, so why did this happen? How did it happen?

What could've possibly caused this? They barely spent anytime together, and any time spent together was mostly spent fighting.

***

_"You're in my way. Move, Red."_

_"Chloé, the hall is huge. You can walk on the other side."_

_"You're still in my way, Red."_

_"Stop calling me that."_

***

He ended up moving after a second. There was no reason to waste time having pointless fights with Chloé.

Maybe all the time spent with her wasn't that bad.They had their moments.

***

_It had been a long weekend and Nathanaël was thankful to be back at school. Not that he enjoyed it, but it was better to be at school than at home with a fever. Hell, what's the point of being away from school if he still couldn't draw? He'd rather argue with Chloé._

_He thought too soon. She started walking towards him with a determined look on her face._

_"Hey Red, it's not like I care or anything, cause I don't, but you weren't here yesterday or on Friday. So I had Sabrina copy these notes for you. But like I said, it's not like I even care or something, I really don't."_

_Nathanaël couldn't help but smile a bit at how flustered the blonde had looked while she handed him the notes. This was a new look for Chloé and he was enjoying it, perhaps a little too much. "Thank you, Chloé."_

_"Don't expect this to happen often. I only did this cause you're cute- I meant because you don't have an acute understanding of what we did in class since you weren't here and all. That's why I brought the notes for you, so you can have an acute understanding of what we did in class."_

_He thanked his lucky stars he was still slightly flushed from being sick all weekend. Well, maybe he was still sick. He wasn't really feeling that well this morning. He couldn't have heard that right, could he?_

_"Anyways, I have to go somewhere, but don't make me- I meant... Whatever, just be here. It's no fun to argue with Maricrap anymore."_

***

She could be kind of sweet, in her own way, when she wasn't being shallow and insensitive. She was actually kind of nice, kind of. She's not really as bad as she makes herself look.

***

_"Look Chloé, I already told you; the hallway is wide enough for hundreds of people. It's empty now, there's definitely space enough for the both of us."_

_"What's the problem? Maybe I just like your space, Red."_

_Nathanaël thanked his hair that day. It was his shield so Chloé couldn't see exactly what his face was, red. "Stop calling me that."_

***

She was a little-or a lot sassy. She says the first thing that comes to mind. She has zero filter and zero chill. She had more pride than a peacock and an ego twice the size of the sun. And she may not act like it, but maybe she had a heart of gold.

***

_"Nathanaël? Nathanaël! Are you okay? What happened?" Concern laced her voice as she ran towards him._

_"It's nothing Chloé, I'm fine."_

_"Fine? Are you kidding me? Then why are you holding your hand like that? Let me see that?" He held out his hand for her to see. Chloé Bourgeois was not one to take 'no' in any fashion or form for an answer. "Right, you're fine. Fine my ass! That's a lot of blood for someone who's "fine." What happened?" She used her hand kerchief to temporarily bandage the wound._

_"It's nothing Ladybug can't fix, really. The akuma had my sketchbook. I had some important sketches in there. I had to try to get it back..."_

_"Ugh! Stupid Red! I told you not to do that again, didn't I?"_

_"You never told me anything Chlo."_

_"Yes I did! I told you not make me worry."_

_***_

Maybe she wouldn't have been his first choice, and maybe she was just a little hard around the edges. Maybe they were complete opposites, maybe they were always at it with each other and maybe he thought she was kind of cute. But maybe he had a thing for her.

Just maybe, Nathanaël Kurtzburg had a crush on Chloé Bourgeois.


	2. Day 2: Honey/ Tomato- Little Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Giant freaking mutant tomato!"  
> -Chloé Bourgeois.

Chloé was bored. She was always bored these days. Ever since she got her miraculous, she had been trying to change (for the better, of course.) But old habits die hard and she found that at times things would just... slip.

Nathanaël had been a victim to one of these unintentional assaults on one fateful day. He was just collecting his to go home for the day. He hadn't noticed Chloé staring at him whilst in deep thought.

_'His hair is so red. Who even keeps their hair that red? Is it natural? It like a giant freaking tomato...'_

"Wow, thanks for the compliment, Chloé. And yes, my hair is naturally this red."

_'Did I just say that out loud? I can't believe I just said that out loud!'_

"Year, I can't believe it either."

_'I really need to stop doing that!"_

"Yeah, you should."

"Don't tell me what to do. You have no right speaking to the Mayor's daughter that way."

She couldn't believe she just pulled the 'daddy' card again. She was starting to see why it used to annoy everyone else. Hell, even she felt annoyed with it. It was silent for a bit. She did not like that. It just started, but she was enjoying the little banter between herself and the artist and she wasn't ready for it to end quite yet. She was about to try and apologize but Nathanaël started speaking first.

"What does this have to do with rights? I was just agreeing with what _you_ were saying. Moreover Chloé, I know you're the Mayor's daughter, everyone knows it. But you need to remember that in the end you're just the Mayor's daughter, you're not the Mayor."

He was so close. How did that happen? And how did she miss that he was taller than her now? And his eyes, she knew he had gorgeous eyes, but seeing them up close? Damn they were amazing. Was he having an effect on her? _Yes_. Should she let him know? _Never_. She needed to leave before he got the idea though.

"Point taken. But I have someplace to be and I don't want to be late. We'll continue this tomorrow, Red."

With that, Chloé strutted out of the classroom and made her way into the vehicle waiting outside for her. On her way out, she couldn't help but wonder who he was and what had he done to Nathanaël. He was still Nathanaël, she could see that. But he was no longer the same Nathanaël she could boss around anymore, she liked that.

She spent the next few months taking any chance she got to talk to Nathanaël, although they were usually arguing, not that she minded. _It's just for fun._  It was just for the pure enjoyment she got from their arguments. That was what she kept telling herself ever. Until one day it dawned on her that maybe that wasn't all it was.

Chloé was collecting her things to go home for the day. She was looking for one of her textbooks but couldn't seem to find it anywhere. She was so busy looking for the book that she hadn't noticed Nathanaël had entered the classroom.

"Hey Chlo, looking for something?"

"Not now Nathan... I can't find my textbook!"

"You mean this textbook?"

"Honestly, I have no time right now. If it has my name on it, then it's my book. Give it to me and move on. If it doesn't have my name on it th n throw it in the trash." She turned around, folding her arms. "It's pretty simple logic, shouldn't be hard, even for you, Red." 

"First of all, stop calling me that, second of all, since you feel the need to make smartass comments, I'll just have to keep this chemistry textbook." 

He was having way too much fun with this, much to Chloé's dismay. "Give my book, I swear-"

"You have to use your magic words, Chloé."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh trust me, Red, you really don't want to hear my magic words."

He pretended to think about it for a moment before saying 'Touché' as he handed over her book.

it was quiet as Chloé finished putting away the last of her things. It was quiet until Nathanaël broke the silence.

"Sabrina didn't copy those notes for me, did She?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That time I was sick. You gave me notes tha Sabrina copied, except she didn't and it was you, wasn't it?"

He couldn't have figured it out, could he? So she could just play dumb and maybe he would drop it, right?

"I know that you wrote the notes, Chloé."

So much for her plan. She turned to face him as she placed her bag on her shoulder. "How did you know it was me?"

"It was your book. It had _'Property of Chloé Bourgeois'_ written on it, and all the "I's" were dotted with little stars. The writing matched the one used for the notes, and all the "I's" were dotted with little stars." 

_'Damn those little stars!'_ "Okay, fine. You caught me, but you can't tell anyone, or I'll end you!"

He smiled. "Chloé, you and I both know you don't scare me anymore." 

She raised a brow at him. "Really?"

"Really, and in fact, I think it's pretty sweet. You have your moments when you're kinda mean, but you can be really sweet, like honey."

Suddenly, she felt the need quickly leave the classroom. She chose the wrong day to go easy on the makeup. He couldn't see what was happening could he? She started walking towards the door, but stopped when she had her hand on the handle. "You're welcome by the way, for the notes. The day I gave them to you, you said thank you, and I never said it, so, you're welcome. Bye Red!"

She left the classroom so quickly that the words didn't really get a good chance to leave her mouth. 

_"You can be pretty sweet, like honey."_

If it was possible, she started blushing even more. 

It was in that moment Chloé had finally realized exactly why she kept on arguing with Nathanaël, why she enjoyed talking with him at all.

"Oh Chloé! Why did you have to go fall for the giant freaking tomato?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It's a little later than I wanted it to be but here it is! :D


End file.
